Zbyt Cicho
by xNatsu
Summary: Po śmierci Freda, George jest na skraju załamania nerwowego. Mini / Dużo Angstu / Twincest


**Oryginał:** Because the bruises have faded | _/s/3764878/1/Because_the_bruises_have_faded_

**Autor:** Pomegranate Juice

**Zgoda:** to chyba jakiś cud . jest!

**Tłumacz:** xNatsu ( cukierkowa_x / Gospoda :3 )

**Beta:** Susan [twilightseries]

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Paring:** GW/FW

**Rating:** T

Ostrzeżenie: duuużo angstu.

* * *

><p>Jest zbyt cicho, Fred. To straszne, że moje myśli są w tym momencie najgłośniejszą rzeczą, jaką słyszę. Wydają się nawet odbijać echem od ścian.<p>

Zimno. W szczególności w naszym łóżku, bo jestem sam, a ciebie nie ma. Nie ma nikogo, kto by mnie przytulił i pocałował, a ja tak tego potrzebuję.

Chyba nigdy nie doceniałem tego tak, jak powinienem. To prawda, kiedy mówi się, że nie zauważasz czegoś, dopóki tego nie stracisz.

Przez większość dni nie wiem, co ze sobą zrobić, a niekiedy budzę się rano, oczekując, aż wejdziesz, rzucisz się na mnie i przygotujesz na kolejny dzień wielkiej sprzedaży i produkcji.

Ale potem przypominam sobie o wszystkim i ląduje z powrotem w łóżku, śniąc jeszcze trochę. Szczerze mówiąc, Fred, potrzebuje cię.

To dlatego ciągle się potykam, a w połowie pusta butelka Ognistej wyślizguje mi się z ręki, plamiąc rękaw koszuli. Ach, kogo to obchodzi, wkrótce to i tak nie będzie miało znaczenia.

Czasem, późno w nocy, kiedy nie mogę spać, słyszę szelest wiatru i coś ruszającego się po naszej... mojej szafie. Pamiętam, kiedy zdarzyło się to po raz pierwszy.

Mieliśmy siedem lat i wciąż mogliśmy spać w jednym łóżku, ja wyobrażałem sobie tego żółtookiego potwora, a ty wstałeś i otworzyłeś szafę, by sprawdzić, że nic tam nie ma.

Cóż... Wydaje mi się, że to wróciło, a ty zniknąłeś i nie ma nikogo, kto by to przegonił. Proszę, Fred, spraw, żeby to odeszło.

Drzwi czasem same się otwierają, pewnie przez wiatr, ale ja zawsze myślę, że to ty, a wtedy moje serce zaczyna bić mocniej.

Tak więc pewnej nocy otworzyłem drzwi i zobaczyłem ciebie, kiedy Percy zniósł cię na dół; leżałeś nieruchomo z uśmiechem, który ciągle mnie prześladuje. Bogowie, Fred... Tak się bałem.

Właśnie dlatego siedzę w łazience, przebierając leki, wrzucając tabletkę za tabletką do ust i popijając ciepłą Ognistą.

Wciąż pamiętam pierwszy raz, kiedy piłem z tobą whiskey. Podkradłeś ją tacie, a on nigdy nie zauważył. A przynajmniej nic nie powiedział.

Wyglądałeś tak słodko z tym zabawnym uśmiechem, twoje pocałunki były takie niezdarne, a twój dotyk taki słaby. I to był jedyny raz, kiedy widziałam ciebie słabego. Zawsze byłeś silny.

Obiecaliśmy sobie, że wszędzie będziemy chodzić razem. Przecież obiecaliśmy... Bo Fred, zostawiłeś na mnie te wszystkie znaki, ugryzienia, ślady miłości i siniaki, które mówiły wszystkim, że należę do ciebie.

A teraz one znikają i może ja też powinienem.

Myślę, że to fajne uczucie. Tak jakbym.. jakbym był otępiały i nic nie czuł. Żadnego bólu i poczucia winy. Czasami wydaje mi się, że powinienem być na ciebie zły.

Obiecałeś, że nigdy mnie nie zostawisz, a ja przyrzekłem tobie. Po tym wypadku z uchem byłeś taki przerażony, a ja rozumiem dlaczego. Czuję, że powinienem być wściekły, bo nie dotrzymałeś obietnicy!

I nie ma nikogo, kto by mnie uratował. Naprawdę tęsknię, a z drugiej strony chcąc zranić ciebie, tak jak ty zraniłeś mnie. Ale nie jestem wystarczająco silny.

I chciałbym, żebyś przy mnie był, w wannie, a ja mógłbym usiąść ci na kolanach, liczyć piegi, przesuwając dłońmi po całym twoim ciele i patrzeć w twoje oczy koloru lata.

Mógłbym całować twoje spuchnięte usta, aż przestanę czuć moje. Potrzebuję tego.

Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że umrzemy... że umrzemy razem. A teraz zniknąłeś. Więc teraz idę za tobą i mam nadzieję, że nie jestem zbyt daleko w tyle.

A może czekasz tam na mnie? Bo może czekasz, by zostawić na moim ciele więcej siniaków i ugryzień, które sprawiają, że jestem twój.

Wślizguję się do wanny. Nienawidzę czuć mokrych skarpetek na stopach. Spodnie przyklejają się do nóg, koszula staje się prawie przezroczysta.

Ale już nawet ciężko mi czuć mokre skarpetki, spodnie i czy woda jest gorąca czy zimna. Wszystko przez leki i Ognistą, którą wciąż trzymam w ręku. I Fred, czy wciąż kochałbyś mnie, gdybym powiedział, że się boję?

Wiem, powiedziałeś, że nie powinienem się już niczego bać. Ale wtedy byłeś przy mnie, a teraz cię nie ma. Och, Fred, tak się boję. Już więcej nie wytrzymam.

Czuję, jakbym był w połowie martwy, bo to ty trzymałeś moją drugą połówkę przy życiu. Jest zbyt cicho i zbyt zimno. Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie i Percy ciągle powtarzają mi, że zawsze mogę się do nich zwrócić, ale to nie to samo.

Bo to nie przy nich budziłem się przez ostatnie dziewiętnaście lat mojego życia, to nie w ich ramionach zasypiałem. To nie oni walczyli z potworami, tak jak ty to robiłeś.

Fred, dłużej tego nie zniosę.

Słyszę w głowie krzyki, mój wzrok błądzi. Jestem przerażony. Więc wyciągam rękę, bo wciąż jestem przyzwyczajony do trzymania twojej, gdy się boję, a teraz boję się, jak jeszcze nigdy.

Serce wali mi w gardle i marzę tylko o tym, by przygryźć język tak mocno, aby krew spłynęła do płuc, aby wypełniła je, by w końcu eksplodowały. Moje serce jest teraz tak strasznie puste, po prostu niemożliwe, żeby mogło być aż tak puste... dosłownie czuję, jak się rozpada. Pocałunki które zostawiłeś wyblakły, a ja blaknę razem z nimi.

Boję się, nie czuję nic, nawet samego siebie. Chwytam za coś, a to wciąż tam jest. Przewracam wszystko inne, by to znaleźć, bo nie mogę ruszyć tak niemiłosiernie bolącą głową. Jest małe. Podnoszę to trzęsącymi się dłońmi, w każdej chwili mogąc to upuścić. Ale wiem jak to zrobić, bo widziałem. Przesuwam poszczerbioną krawędzią po nadgarstku, patrząc jak skóra powoli się otwiera, a krew tryska.

Opuszczam ramię do wody, która zmienia kolor z przezroczystej na karmazynową czerwień. Krwawienie nie ustaje, a woda wlewa się do otwartej rany.

Ale Fred, to tak boli. Czy ciebie też bolało? Przecież cię widzę, z tym samym zimnym uśmiechem. Nie ruszasz się, ani nie wychodzisz, po prostu wisisz nade mną.

Próbuję cię dosięgnąć, ale nie mogę nic poczuć, nie mogę cię dotknąć. Teraz moje oczy się zamykają, a ja w porę dochodzę do wniosku, że wreszcie będziemy mogli być razem. A to jedyne, czego zawsze chciałem.

Rany wreszcie zniknęły i to czas, abym zniknął razem z nimi...


End file.
